


Life has a way

by Mistress_Dia



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Dia/pseuds/Mistress_Dia





	Life has a way

 

 

“And, when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it.”

― Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist

 

               Golden afternoon sunshine filtered through the blinds, leisurely spreading across the marble floors. It climbed up the crisp white sheets, warming up the lightly bronzed skin on his calves and thighs. He shifted, making the top sheet scrunch up in places, leaving others completely bare. He loved sleeping in the nude. That feeling of high thread sheets against him, the friction, the smell of cleanliness just before he made a mess. He smiled behind yet unopened eyes. Because he would definitely make a mess this time. He could feel it starting with a tug against his exposed nipples, cooled and erect by the soft breeze that entered the room. California weather had become a favorite over these past few years. It was cool in the morning and night, and just enough hot to be happy all the other time. He even loved the fog coming in from the ocean every morning. The gray reminded him of his beloved England, but this wasn't a time to get nostalgic. He had work to do, and as with everything he did, it had to be done and to be done well.

               Not many men would call arousing and bringing oneself to the edge and over, work. But in a way, this was for him. In a few hours he'd be walking down the red carpet along with coworkers and friends, amidst a sea of microphones, cameras and reporters. There would be questions, suggestions and memes in the making. He chuckled at that. He loved those memes about him, so cleverly done most of them, so funny. Especially the ones the fans called porn. Neck porn, hands porn...they had one for almost every inch of his body. Well, not every inch, he mischievously smiled to the thoughts rushing in as he slid his long fingers down his lower abdomen, across the washboard abs, to the mount of flesh just before his legs parted. He lingered there, fingers circling the base of his cock, feeling that sensitive network of veins as they slowly filled with blood under his touch.

               He moaned and pushed inside his palm fast, then slowly retracted. Yeah, he had to do this, he had to prepare for the onslaught of naughtiness. He grasped the base even tighter and keeping a firm hand pushed against his palm fast, slowly back, then fast forward again. Another moan escaped his parted lips. He brought his other hand to his throat, his fingers touching his chin, then slowly drew paths down to his Adam's apple. He licked his lips and brought one of those fingers in. He sucked on it a bit, as he pumped his cock steadily, keeping a slow pace. He knew most of his coworkers experienced the red carpet events with apprehension and sometimes fear. But not him. His batteries filled to the brim even at the mention of such an event. He craved to walk among his screaming fans, boys and girls. It felt...damn his mind stopped as his heart raced. He passed his thumb over the head of his cock pressuring down strongly, it felt like this, yes. They were the climax of his career, and he loved them back. He couldn't go all horny to hug them and take pictures with them! Not that it wouldn't happen anyway, but he wished nobody noticed his boners ever, his needs were not that perverted. It was their collective energy that hyped and aroused him. And some of his fans, if he had to admit, were so good to look at. His wet middle finger made circles around his nipple.

               He turned on his belly and trapped his hand holding his now very thick cock between his body and the bed. He let go of the base of the shaft and cupped the length of it. It was just slightly longer now than his extended hand. He rolled against it a few times, teasing the erection for as much as he could. His torso shivered against the now warmed up bedding. His sensitive nipples, hard as beads, hurt so good under the caresses of Egyptian cotton. And then, she would be there too. And he just couldn't help admiring her, her looks, her effortless beauty. She was sensitive, she was badass. She had amazing humor, the way she said jokes bluntly with her husky voice, as if she had all the experience in the world and yet she was still innocent. He could tell she'd been hurt. And who hadn't. She was involved with someone, and that should have deemed it prohibited, but somehow his inhibitions didn't work when it came to Scarlett. Not ever since he met her at the readings. That voice, coming through between those lips. That was enough to make him hard in a second. He had no idea how he had held back. Then their interaction on the set. Surely, the whole team had great chemistry, and he had been so lucky to be cast among them, especially since she was onboard.

               Down memory lane, he had stopped attending to his body. His unfulfilled needs throbbed in his chest. He let go of a sigh and took a deep breath. He quieted his thoughts and focused on her. She would be dressed in something tight. Something either flesh colored or black, revealing just enough to let her fans riot. She had marvelous breasts and a magnificent ass. It was tight and soft at the same time. He can't believe he had touched her there by accident once. It was easy to camouflage the moment, since Robert seeing the event had done the same, just to prove it could only be an accident. And they had all laughed, Scarlett's half cocked smirk haunting him.

               They would hug and kiss, and he'd pass his arm around her shoulders. He would press her against his side for a few moments, maybe minutes, then kiss again, this time in tighter embrace. He would feel her firm breasts on his chest, cursing the fabrics between them all the time. She would linger for what seems a century, then she would smirk and look up at him with what he would hope once would be love, although he knew deep inside, she would be just happy she saw him. He grabbed at the sheets, in angst. His hand was working again, steadily imitating deep, needy thrusts into her soft, wet core. Her vision of her under him, already spread wide and willing was enough to send him over the edge, but he wasn't ready just yet. He raised his body a little and propped himself on his elbows. This way he could fuck the sheets and the bed with stronger thrusts. His firm buttocks clenched and held as he thought how'd she moan with his treatments.

               He came hard with a deep throaty groan. His butt tightened hard, as his back arched in pleasure. He rolled away from the wet strain trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, holding himself across his stomach. Then the moment was gone and he raised his arms folding them behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. The shapes of shadows changed every second, dragging darkness across, as the sun was getting lower and lower in the horizon. He should be getting ready. A warm breeze was whisking away the moisture on his lower body. He felt his eyelids closing once more, and images came rushing of a warm mouth, of lips with dark red color closing around his shaft. He tried to shake them away, but it was impossible. His pulse galloped once more, and grabbed himself again. She would have been in all fours, closing towards him, straddling his legs. Her well formed breasts would hang under her, the ivory of her skin promising endless titillations. He could imagine rosebud nipples, sensitive to the touch, yet easily aroused and hard afterwards. He would love to bite down on them, gently, just so that he'd tease her arousal. He would clasp them between his teeth tight enough to ensure she wouldn't move as his tongue would flicker back and forth over them.  
  
               He would ask her to turn, so that he would have the honor to the amazing view of her back side over his head. She could continue to lick and sheath him with her mouth, while he would start his own exploration of her silky wet folds. That little button would take most of his attentions. He would press down on it with his tongue, over, around, and back down on it, for thousands of times. As much as it would be needed to feel her miss her pace at giving him head, to gasp trying to take a deep breath, to not be able to focus. He would French kiss her beautiful pussy until beads of her climax would stream down his throat. He wanted to drink her all, and maybe Scarlett would bring him to the edge too.

               He felt the warm, thick liquid spilling over the hand holding his, now waning, cock. He licked his lips and furrowed his brows longing at the thought of her smiling over him, kissing him there, licking her own lips clean from his pearly seed. He sighted and turned his head as if to stop the imagery. This would not happen, as much as he would love to. Real life doesn't work that way. Scarlett would never look at him like that. He would only have his dreams and fantasies to fall back to. He opened his eyes fully and sat at the edge of the bed. He had to get ready. He stood up, stretched his back and his neck, then bend down to touch the tips of his toes. He chuckled remembering many a story by his fans that started with him in that very compromising position. They had such lively imaginations. They even shipped Black widow and Loki. If only the studios would decide on that. He paused that train of thought and shook his head to clear it. He walked over to the large bathroom and turned the water on.

               He heard the ringtone faintly over the sounds of the rain shower. He decided not to rush, since whoever it was they would leave a voice mail if it was important. He came out of the hot, humid shower, grabbed a towel and started drying himself. He was half way finishing between his legs, when the phone rang again. He took off for the bedroom, drying his hair, still naked and wet for the most part. He looked at the screen and his heart dipped. He swiped across and said hi. Her voice, came through the air, low and husky. "Tom, hi. I am..." she hesitated, "I am sorry to call at such a late notice, but..." Hesitation again. He decided to help out. "No need to apologize, I am still getting ready, what's up?" He could hear her just breathing for few moments then a small chuckling sound before her words. "I had the weirdest feeling all afternoon. I was thinking of you, and I, well, I need to ask you a favor." Tom's gut felt void. His mind raced, she was thinking of him at the same time that he was thinking, well, dreaming of her? His voice came reluctantly, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave this sensation. "If I can, certainly. What is it?"

               Scarlett took a few moments to think. She'd been feeling lonely, her fiancée being overseas and she really missed talking to a friend. Tom was the first person that she thought when she reached for the phone this afternoon. She explained. "And it's also this dress I have been given to wear. I mean, I have tried it on, and it's lovely, but it's also transparent." She sighed. "I didn't try it with light from the back, or else I wouldn't have picked it." Tom's eyes widened at the thought. "What color is it?" He asked half wishing she didn't understand why he asked her for. "It's powder, you know, not pink, not beige." Tom nodded, "I know, I know". He was so right. He also understood her predicament. "Why don't I come to pick you up, and we could walk close on the red carpet, and perhaps I could stand behind in case the lighting is unfavorable?" His heart thundered in his ears, wishing she would agree to his idea. He felt so giddy thinking of all the opportunities to be close to her for the entire evening. He was so excited he almost missed her reply. "You'd do that for me?" He started jumping, quickly clasping his genitals as he felt them bounce painfully. Scarlett thought she heard a cry. "Are you ok? What's going on?"

               "I am perfectly fine, it's just that I am trying to get ready while speaking to you." Small white lie, he couldn't exactly tell her what he was doing. "Oh, ok, yeah. I also have to finish getting ready. You know us girls. Um, what color lipstick do you think goes with the dress?" She felt confident he'd give her a practical answer, her friend was so posh. Tom didn't hesitate at all. "Wear a dark red one. Something with deep color yet silky finish. You know, like a red rose, dewy but sensual." He got carried away, he cursed under his breath and begged in his head not to have given anything away, he didn't want to jeopardize this opportunity.

               He never would have guessed how much she liked the way he described it. She licked her lips thinking that perhaps Tom wasn't as immune to her charms as he made it seem. If something was going on behind those beautiful green eyes he wasn't letting it show, but what he just said had woken up a need to tease it out of him. This evening's outlook had changed dramatically. Holding back her smile from sounding in her voice, she replied. "I have just the kind, thank you." She looked at her watch and added "can you be here in 40 minutes? An hour tops?" Tom reached for his underwear, and looked at the digital clock in the kitchen. "I will try, definitely under an hour." Scarlett smiled and this time she didn't hide it. "Can't wait. See you in a bit."

               "See you". She hung up, and he still held the phone in his hand. He brought it to his lips, then over his heart. He took in a deep breath and exhaled equally strong. There was no time to process this. Perhaps when the evening was over, although his heart ached for the opposite, he'd have that moment. Now, he had work to do.

 


End file.
